


A Good Distraction

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of canon character death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ella’s death, Kurt finds himself moping and dwelling. At worst, Magnus is a good distraction…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the events of Episode 2 (Firewall) from Season 1.

"I... I'm sorry."

Kurt looked up to see Magnus standing in front of him, he hadn't even realised that he'd come into the office. Magnus was just looking down at him, his eyebrows pitched in an anxious sort of frown. He really looked concerned. Kurt just stared at him until Magnus softly prompted, 

"About... Ella."

Kurt looked away from him, drawing a deep breath befoer muttering, "I don't want to talk about it."

Magnus moved, unbidden, to sit next to Kurt on the couch he'd spent the last couple of restless nights on. He sat awkwardly, shoulders rolled in slightly, like he didn't know quite what to do. In the end he cut Kurt a glance, sympathy still plastered over his face.

"I know. I just wanted you to know... I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be." Kurt replied stoic as ever in front of the younger detective. Magnus sighed softly, he should have known Kurt wouldn't want to talk about it with him. Why would he? It had nothing to do with him... They sat in an awkward silence, side by side, Magnus slouching forward, his legs spreading inelegantly. Kurt glanced at him, shaking his head at the way he was sitting.

"Do you ever sit properly?"

Magnus dragged himself up slightly, looking a little offended. "What do you mean?"

"Legs apart like that, it's not very dignified." Kurt elaborated.

"And drooling on this couch every night is why you get to lecture me on being dignified?" Magnus replied with a slightly sharp tongue, though he couldn't help smiling ever so slightly at the banter. He would rather Kurt be picking on him than moping about what had happened to Ella. Kurt shot him a dark look, before a fleeting smile curled the very corners of his mouth, and he heaved a deep sigh, shaking his head.

"I just... I don't know what to do right now."

Magnus looked at him, still unsure, his mouth pursed ever so slightly, and Kurt met his gaze, holding it for a long moment before he began to lean forward, his eyes fixed on the younger man's mouth. He faltered briefly, hesitent, but Magnus didn't draw away as Kurt leaned into him, instead his eyes fell closed as Wallander's thin lips gently met his own. Kurt pulled away sharply after a brief press of their mouthes together, looking away, seeming suddenly deeply awkward. He cleared his throat gruffly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me-"

His mumbled apology stopped when he felt a long fingered hand on his face. Magnus' hand brought his face up slowly, so that he could finally look him in the eye. Maguns' bright blue eyes searched Kurt's weary face for only a moment before he ducked his head in to give Kurt a quick peck on the mouth.

"It's ok... If this is what you want." His voice had dropped, becoming low and warm, and Kurt looked up at him. Kurt looked lost, even scared, not sure how to go about what he'd seemed to have started here. He'd never felt like this about Magnus before, at least he didn't think so, but something about the way the blonde man was looking at him, the feel of his soft hand against his stubbled face, it just seemed... Right. Before he could think, he went with his gut feeling and pulled Magnus towards him, clutching him in a tight hug.

Magnus was a little startled at first to be hugged so tight by someone who'd never really made physical contact with him before, Kurt clutching at him like he was his only means for support. After a moment though, Martinsson let his own arms come up, warpping them around Kurt's warm body, craddling him gently, burying his face against Kurt's neck. Kurt drew a shuddering breath at last, and pulled away from Magnus with an air of reluctance. He was confused, he had remembered when Martinsson had first joined their squad, he'd been reluctant to deal with him. He'd seemed stuck up, nagging and a complainer. But now he looked over at the younger man who was watching him with a strange sort of intent, and he felt... Conflicted.

"I... I'm not sure what..." Kurt began, his voice coming out a bit gruff, avoiding looking up into Magnus' face, and Magnus softened to see the great Wallander so uncertain about something that for him seemed so simple. He shrugged a little, smiling as Kurt glanced at him, seeming unphased by the situation.

"Don't over think it. Lets just... See what happens?"

As he spoke, he moved back in towards Kurt. He shifted closer to him on the couch, meeting his eyes for the briefest moment before kissing him, sudden and hard. Magnus' hands returned to Kurt's face, cupping and holding him in place as his mouth moved hungrily against Kurt's, though it appeared he didn't need to hold him as the older man was responding eagerly to the kiss. It had been so long since he'd done anything like this, but it was clear Magnus was happy to be taking the lead here.

When they parted at last, breathless, Magnus tempted a little grin. "See? Don't need to think..."

Kurt didn't reply, instead he brought up a hand to wordlessly brush aside a stray blonde curl from Magnus' forehead before cupping his jaw in a large, warm palm. Magnus leant a little into the touch, watching Kurt's expression change slightly, becoming troubled.

"Don't want to think." Kurt mumbled as if to himself. Magnus wet his lips, before he moved. Kurt startled at the sudden movement, looking up at him as he got to his knees on the couch. "What? Where are you going?"

"No where." Magnus replied softly, biting his tongue in a mixed playful, thoughtful way before he moved to swing his leg over Kurt's. He wriggled a little before settling himself down comfortably in Kurt's lap. Kurt looked up at him in surprise, swallowing hard before nodding slightly.

"Oh, I... I see..."

Magnus' eyebrows raised sharply, and he cocked his head slightly, keen eyes searching the older man's face. "I... I can get off?"

"No." Kurt answered faster than he really meant to, moving suddenly like he would have stopped Martinsson if he'd tried to get up, but he didn't realise Magnus had no intentions of going anywhere. However, it seemed he was pleased by Wallander's insistance, because he was grinning again, and it made Kurt a little selfconcious. "I mean... Not if you don't want to."

"I don't." Magnus confirmed, moving to stroke his hands up Wallander's chest. He moved in for a kiss, pleased when Kurt obligingly tilted his head. Kurt's lips parted to Magnus' wet tongue, their kiss deepening. Magnus shifted in Wallander's lap, moving closer, pressing their bodies close together even as he tilted Kurt's head back to continue kissing him. The younger man gave a little moan into the kiss before he could stop himself when he felt the older man's response to just kissing and his slight squirming. Kurt was excited, Magnus could feel it pressing up against his backside, and Magnus pulled from the kiss with a surprised but pleased expression. He rolled his hips back against the older man's erection, biting at his lip when Kurt groaned softly. Kurt looked away, his breathing heavy and Magnus swore he could see a bit of colour in his cheeks.

"I'm not sure we should... This... I mean..." Kurt was mumbling, but Magnus wasn't going to be detered. He rocked against the obvious tent in Kurt's trousers again, before arching his hips up and letting Kurt feel his own erection, pushing it against Wallander's slightly doughy belly.

"Uh, but... Kurt." 

The way Martinsson said his name like that, breathless, almost moaning. It was almost too much for Kurt. This whole thing was beginning to snowball, but it was getting to the point where he didn't want it to stop. He wanted this to keep going, and while it scared him, it seemed to excite Magnus. He looked up into those bright blue eyes, the way they were lidded, the way his lip was caught between his teeth and he nodded slowly.

"Okay."

With an impatience that betrayed his young age compared to Kurt's, Magnus pulled back to try and get at Kurt's fly. Magnus pulled the button free, his bottom lip between his teeth as he dragged down the zip. His focus was entirely on getting Kurt out of his pants, but Kurt's own focus had remained on Magnus' face. There was something in his expression that was so alluring, he seemed truly... Eager. He was excited for what was happening. Magnus was excited about something, and even more it seemed to be him. Kurt was a little astounded by this, though something niggled at him that this might be pity after what happened...

Before he could dwell on that, his attention was sharply distracted by Magnus' hand grabbing him through his worn underwear. Kurt's hips jerked up slightly without even meaning to, and Magnus gasped at the strong reaction. He glanced up at Kurt, his expression unreadable to Wallander's muddled mind.

"It's really been a while."

The tiniest twinge of his old irritation towards Martinsson peaked at that, and he drew back into himself a bit, replying in a sullen tone, "That's none of your business."

Magnus looked a little abashed. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it..."

"You never do. You never think before opening that big mouth of yours..." Kurt replied, missing his own advice and not really thinking before he said something like that. Martinsson drew away, at first looking offended and Kurt instantly wondered if he'd ruined what was happening, if he would leave. But instead Magnus just leant in, capturing Kurt's mouth, sinking his teeth into Wallander's bottom lip as he pulled away, biting hard enough to make the older man grunt in pain.

"Then make me shut up." Magnus' voice held a soft challenge to it, his hand returning to Kurt's still clearly needy length. Kurt uttered a quiet groan as Magnus began to stroke him, long teasing strokes. "I don't think you can..."

"Just shut up if you're going to do this." Kurt muttered at last, rocking up into Magnus' warm palm and Magnus grinned at being told what to do, pleased to hear Kurt tell him what he wanted, even if it was for him to shut up. But he could do that, if it helped Kurt. He wondered if Kurt ever realised just how hard he worked to please him, to gain his approval... Though this wasn't the same thing. He wanted this too.

Magnus straightened up slightly, shifting his position over Kurt's legs, Kurt's eyes cutting up to him. He was a little pink in the face and when he arched his hips, his own erection became desperately obvious to the older man. Kurt felt a slight twinge at the thought that he'd been selfish. 

"What about you?" He wondered quietly, and Magnus smiled knowningly up at him. He released Kurt's length, his smile widening for a brief moment at the older man's little noise of regret, before bringing his hands up to his own pants. He struggled a little with the belt before making a quiet noise of triumph, easily dealing with the zipper. Magnus wiggled his jeans and underwear down, baring himself to Kurt's unwittingly intense gaze. Magnus glanced away when he noticed Kurt's stare, feeling a suddenly self-concious, though he didn't need to as Kurt found himself admiring Magnus' lean frame.

As Wallander looked over Magnus thin hips, smooth skin, blonde curls and his full excitement, Wallander realised he'd never seen another man in as complete a state of arousal as Martinsson was currently experiencing. Still, realising that only managed to increase his own level of fervor for what was happening.

"You're... You're very attractive." Wallander mumbled softly, feeling awkward about giving the compliment, but it seemed to be enough to cover Martinsson's self-conciousness. He gave a little shrug, trying not to seem pleased with the unusual praise, before he reached into his pocket, pulling out a little tube of lotion. He unscrewed the tube and squeezed some of the clear fluid ont his fingers, slicking them quickly before reaching behind himself, arching his hips with a loud gasp.

Kurt looked up at him in surprise at the noise, seeing one eye squeezed closed and his mouth slightly agape. His whole body twitched and bucked slightly, and he captured his lip tight between his teeth.

"Are you... Alright?" Kurt asked softly, surprised when Magnus actually cracked a tiny smile.

"I'm just getting ready..." The younger man replied with a brassy air, and Kurt's eyebrows shot up in realisation. The thought of Magnus using those long thin fingers on himself... In himself... Kurt made a low noise, which was echoed by Magnus, deep in his throat.

"Kurt." Magnus muttered softly, rocking his hips a little, drawing the older man's attention back down to his naked hips. Magnus eased his fingers free with a slight wince, before shifting in close. He wet his lips, his eyes searching Wallander's face, looking into his slightly bloodshot eyes. "Kurt, do you want this? Really?"

As he asked this, Magnus was almost absently grinding himself with some insistance against Kurt's still bared erection. Each push of his hips rubbed their hard lengths together. Kurt could barely think through the constant and new sensation, instead nodding his head vaguely with a muttered, 

"Yes. Yes, anything. Something... Magnus."

Magnus grinned again at that, at Kurt's eagerness and how muddled he seemed just from rubbing, but Magnus couldn't deny his own building need for something more. It had been a while since he'd done anything like this, but he didn't want to be cautious about this. He squeezed more lotion hastily into his hand, reaching down and rubbing it over Kurt. The older man shuddered a little at the added sensation of the cool gel, but before he could get used to it and even enjoy it, Magnus was moving again. The younger man lifted himself up slightly, pulling Kurt down and squirming himself into position over Kurt's erection. Kurt's eyes fixed on Magnus' face, seeing him lick his lips before taking a deep breath and pushing himself slowly back.

As Magnus sunk down onto Kurt, his brow furrowed deeply and his eyes squeezed closed like he was in pain. It made Kurt wonder if he was hurting, if he'd done this before... Things he hadn't considered when this had started to happen. But once the curly haired man had settled in his lap, his mouth opened in a perfect o, and his eyes flickered open to fix on Wallander's face.

"Oh, Kurt..." He breathed in his smooth, deep voice. He reached up to curve his hands over Kurt's shoulders to brace himself as he began to move slightly, grinding himself down on the thickness inside of him. There was an ache, but it was more than that. He needed more than this. He began to bounce, slowly, feeling Kurt shift within him and drawing a curse from his lips, "Faaaannnn."

"Magnus..." Kurt replied, his voice thick with unbidden emotion, his head spinning slightly from the overwhelming feeling. A little smile twitched up Magnus' mouth, his eyes darkening with something Wallander could only describe as lust. His stomach twisted hard as he realised that Magnus did desire him, that this wasn't about pity. That in his mind, Kurt finally found the courage to reach up, his hands curving over Magnus' thin waist, guiding his movements slightly, encouraging him to go harder.

"Uh. Uh!" Magnus whimpered in pleasure, moving with Kurt's guidance, bouncing harder and faster in the older man's lap. His tongue was caught between his teeth, his face flushing a deep shade of pink from pleasure and exertion. Kurt couldn't think of anything, anything other than the blonde haired man riding him like he'd never been ridden. It felt so different to any other sexual encounter he'd ever had, but he couldn't deny he was enjoying it.

Martinsson's mouth opend wide, his head falling back, his curls shaking with each bounce. He looked so lost in his pleasure, in the pleasure of his movements. Kurt's hands tightened briefly on his hips, and Magnus made a little strangled noise. Kurt grunted in surprise, relinquishing his grip instantly out of concern he'd caused the other man discomfort. He didn't want to do anything that would make the blonde man pull away.

"Sorry."

"No." Magnus mumbled back, faltering in his pace slightly to grab Kurt's hands and bring them back to his body. "Touch me. Fan. Kurt, touch me."

Kurt groaned a little, reaching up to stroke his hands over Magnus' smooth hips, his flat belly. He couldn't believe the way it made the younger man moan and arch. He didn't think he'd ever been with anyone so responsive before, but it was exciting. He pushed up Magnus' shirt, rubbing over his smooth chest, feeling peaked nipples under his palms and drawing another wanting noise. Kurt couldn't help giving a little groan of his own as Magnus tightened around him suddenly.

"Magnus..."

"Feels so good." Magnus panted, his hands tracing over Kurt's shoulders and up his neck to grasp his face as he crashed their mouthes together. He was gasping and whimpering into the kiss, and Kurt's head swam wiht the taste of Magnus' mouth, the smell of him, the feel of him. It was almost too intense for him to handle.

Kurt's hand stroked down and around, he found Martinsson's firm backside and gave an instinctive squeeze. Magnus broke the kiss with a gasp, arching his head back with a little cry. Kurt enjoyed the reaction, squeezing again, harder, massaging Magnus' backside with hands that were stronger than they seemed and Magnus moaned beautifully.

Magnus had never thought that Wallander would get so eagerly into anything, let alone this, but he was loving the feeling of Kurt's work worn hands touching him. He loved the feeling of Kurt inside him more than he'd ever admit. He'd missed this feeling, missed having someone so close, being so intimate. But he was so pleased to see Kurt enjoying himself just as much.

Kurt looked up to see Magnus had lifted his head, watching him intently and he gave a little groan, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. "Magnus... I can't..."

"Close? Kurt... God. Close."

"Yeah. That... Magnus. Yes." Kurt agreed, panting and breathless, nodding his head firmly without opening his eyes. He was convinced that if he saw those blue eyes watching him with such intensity that he would be lost. Magnus licked his lips, sucking the bottom lip in and biting it.

"Good. Don't hold it... Just don't. Let go, Kurt."

"I can't..." Kurt protested, something in his mind dully reminding him that if he came now, it would be inside Magnus, only just now picking up the fact they hadn't bothered to use a condom. Magnus shook his head, curls ruffling with the hard movement.

"You can. Faaaaannnn..." Magnus was so damn close to his completion, the though of Kurt leaving him now was worse than anything. He wanted this so bad right now, more than he could have ever thought. He shifted, bouncing hard, his eyes squeezing closed. "Kurt. Kurt... Kurt!"

Magnus' whole body clenched down and he went rigid with a low moan as he came hard, splattering over Kurt's already filthy shirt. Kurt made a noise in surprise, choked off by a groan as Magnus tightened around him. As Magnus began to slump against him, sated, Kurt caught him completely off guard when the older man shoved him violently to the side. He toppled from Kurt's lap onto the couch with a little yelp only to look up in time to see Kurt come, his mess joining with Magnus' on his now ruined shirt.

"What?" Magnus whined a little, but Kurt paid him no notice. He was panting like he'd just run a marathon, his face pink and damp with sweat. He hadn't climaxed that hard in such a long time, but Magnus had done that for him. He lookd over at Magnus, seeing him looking a little put out. He cleared his throat, hurrying to tuck himself away as he muttered,

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to... You know. It's better this way."

Magnus huffed a little sigh, righting his own pants as he gave a little shrug. "Yeah, I guess. But now you need a new shirt."

Kurt glanced down at his stained shirt, managing a rough chuckle. "I guess I should go home."

That brought a slight smile back to Magnus' face. "Well, I guess Lisa will be happy about that... I did something good here."

Kurt glanced at him, he looked so sweetly ruffled and flushed. Kurt shook his head, heaving himself to his feet. He couldn't deny Magnus had been... At worst, a good distraction. He'd been the best sex Kurt had in a very long time... But Kurt didn't know if such a statement would be welcome to the younger man, and after a moment of hesitatioin and awkward silence he finally managed,

"Thank you, for your concern."

Magnus' mouth fell open and he could do nothing more than watch Wallander go before he sighed loudly, heaving himself up and getting back to work.


End file.
